


i could read for you, if you want

by gigglewatergal (bblgumbby)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Desi Harry Potter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bblgumbby/pseuds/gigglewatergal
Summary: Drarropoly 2018 prompt: 118-481 words, “I could read [it] for you, if you want.”(sorry this is late, but it was fun!)





	i could read for you, if you want

118-481 words, “I could read [it] for you, if you want.” 

Harry was suffering. The menu was impossible to read, even as the line slowly moved towards the register. He had no idea what he wanted to order and he was blind at the moment. His new glasses were being put together at the local Specsavers and he had roughly an hour to kill. Ergo; Starbucks. Which he couldn't see. 

He frowned deeply and squinted harder. Damn. Still just a fuzzy blur… And then Harry felt a small *tap tap* on his shoulder. He turned to see a tall, thin blond man in a grey pea coat. Honestly, even at two feet away, the man's features were unclear.

“I could read it for you, if you want.” He said, voice cool and posh. “You're glaring a hole through the seasonal menu, and I'm guessing you can't read it.”

Harry couldn't help but laugh, tossing his head back slightly. “God- would you please? My new prescription is being worked on now and I'm practically blind. I'm Harry, by the way.”

“Draco, nice to meet you, Harry. Now, are you more a peppermint mocha or a gingerbread latte kind of man?” 

Harry could practically hear the amused smirk in Draco's voice and decided already that he quite liked him. Maybe he could convince this posh guy into spending the rest of the hour with him, at least until he got his new glasses and could see how handsome Draco was.

**Author's Note:**

> ~*~*~*~*~  
> Well that was short and sweet! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (Sorry it was technically too short for the game!)
> 
> Feel free to comment with one-shot ideas, I'm trying to practice my writing.
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
